Real or Not
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: With the OZ war behind him Kazuma just wanted to play as normal as he can before all of that began. But apparently something just keeps messing with his life. And it now comes in a form of a large rabbit. KazumaXKazma
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so it's me and I just wanted to say that my top two stories are going to be placed on hold for now. One I don't have a lot of ideas for and the other is that the other writer hasn't been able to get to his computer a lot so with that and imagination I have created another story that some may or may not like. Reason being is because it is a yaoi story. Before you ask I am a male and I go both ways. How do you think I wrote Awake and Alive?**

**So this will be a Summer War pairing of Kazuma and King Kazma and yes it will take place in the real world. I will use the movie as the base as it is the easy one to work with.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_6 months after the OZ war_

After the online war of the century all military, government, and high end businesses pull out of OZ with a state mind saying 'We have to protect our reputation.' Fat load of good that did. Lower ranking services and users stayed as OZ stayed safe as it can be. Security was changed so there will no hacking like last time.

Kenji and Natsuki finally hooked up like it was supposed to be, though Kenji did receive a few threats before leaving. The rest of the family went about their merry ways except that grandma wasn't here anymore. We're still feeling the effects of her death, but with her words that she left behind we are making it through. The house was put back to normal as best as it could be. Grandpa's boat and the supercomputer stayed behind where it is just like the rest of the equipment we used against Love Machine. Apparently the heads of OZ wanted us to keep them there just in case of another hack.

As for me I went back to playing as normal before this whole thing happened. And I have been on for more than 6 hours. Maybe I should head to the new hot spring from the missile attack.

"And another victory to the King himself! King Kazma!" The announcer called out as the last fighter went down.

I didn't even listened to the announcer as I caught myself staring at Kazma again. Ever since he had an upgrade I have found myself staring at him more than usual. That white fur making him look soft, but having some muscles show through denied that. Blond hair similar to mine that covered his face part way. Bandages covering his arms and legs even after the injuries healed. And the very same outfit like the last version. A ruffed up blue jeans held up by a black karate belt. Knuckle bracers that gave him an extra boost, even if he didn't need it. Goggles around his neck and of course the same orange jacket that was never tied, showing off that muscular chest...there I go again.

* * *

_Pov change to third person_

Kazuma sat up from the low desk and leaned to his computer to log out. Hitting the right buttons he finds himself with another option after confirming the logout.

"Do you want to receive your prize for everything you have done?" Kazuma sighs and hits yes. He figures that it might be another useless trinket from helping defeat Love Machine that he can sell off for more money. Closing the OZ program he leaves the computer open and heads out. He closes the sliding door right behind him without seeing the OZ program suddenly starting up without any input from the computer and heading for the profile page. Anyone outside couldn't hear the 'pop' that came from the small storage room.

Kazuma heads for the kitchen to grab a bite before heading out for the hot springs. 'At least they allow us to go in there for free.' He thought to himself. Picking up a bread piece he heads for the washroom to grab a towel along with some extra clothes.

* * *

'Where am I?'

That was the first thought that ran through his mind as he picks himself off the floor. Looking around the small room he could only deduce that he might be accidently placed in a storage room again. He sighs and heads for the door. Looking at the door he lifts a hand paw to it and slides it across the way it was supposed to go.

'This doesn't feel right.' It didn't feel like the data doors that make the hand sink in the middle, but if felt solid enough to just touch the outside of it. Shrugging to himself that it might be a glitch again he heads out and closes the door behind him. Leaving the computer with a message saying 'Enjoy your new life.' Then it exited out of it and started to shut itself off.

Looking around Kazma finds that this can't be OZ considering that things were out of place. Like the boat in a koi pond. Land instead of just space to fly around in. And no other avatars flying around or data randomly floating around.

'What the heck in OZ happened?'

_**CRASH**_

Looking to the left of him he finds a small looking avatar that was supposedly carrying the box on the ground. Walking towards the little avatar he picks up the box and hands it back to him. The little one just stares at Kazma as he ruffles his head a little and walks right past him, leaving him in a daze.

Shingo has only thing on his mind right now. 'Cool!' I didn't say it was a smart thought.

Shrugging to himself he heads to the bathroom to place in more soap that was in the box. Along the way he finds Kazuma eating a piece of bread and heading the other way with a bag. "Hey Kazuma, I just saw King Kazma." He told him as excited as he can be while carrying a box.

Kazuma just said 'uh huh' as he ate, thinking that it might the kid's imagination playing tricks again. He keeps walking right past the smiling kid and heads out to the hot springs to take care of those sore muscles from sitting down too much.

* * *

Kazma kept walking as he quickly figured out that he can't fly in this world. 'That's a big letdown. Looks like this place isn't OZ at all.' He thought as he came to the pond and sat down near the edge. Only one question was on his mind right now. 'Where am I?'

Leaning a hand into the water he finds that the liquid soaked through his fur making him feel cold when he pull it out again. He shakes his hand to dry himself and gets up. A few seconds passed before a rumble occurred.

Kazma readies himself in his frightening stance for the possible attack only to quickly see a geyser erupt in the distance. He stares at it as he relaxes himself to the false alarm. The geyser finally withered down after a few minutes as the pressure went into the air.

'Maybe my answers are over there.' Kazma started to run where the geyser erupted to find out what's going on.

* * *

Kazuma is walking down the long steps that lead to his home as he put the umbrella back into the bag. Taking the side road that leads to the newly built hot springs he breathes in the warm air. 'I may need this more than I thought.' He thought to himself as the aches came back.

Coming to the entrance he passes by the guard in the little hut with a small wave. The guard waves back and went back to reading the latest issues of the scores from last night game. Heading into the changing house he didn't see a blur passing over his head and into the overhead trees overlooking the hot springs.

Kazma landed on the thickest branch he could find and sat down after the large run. He was thankful that the tree branches were so close together or he may have never made it here. Looking down he can see a medium size avatar coming out of a building with only one piece of clothing.

Kazuma started to reach into his pocket where he place his iPhone and headed for music and started a random choice. He didn't care what it was as long as he could relax here. Heading for the spring he drops the bag in his hand near the edge and sits down slowly in the water.

Groaning out loud the water washes around him and starts to ease his aches and pain. A few leaves land around him on the water. Looking up he finds a few birds just looking around the area cursorily. Shrugging to himself he settles back in around the edge.

High above Kazma eases his breathing at the sight of the avatar. He places a hand over his real heart that is no longer data and tries to slow his heart rate. That avatar certainly had some kind of effect on him. What it was, he can't tell. Taking one last sigh he peers around the tree and finds three more avatars coming in toward the one he was watching.

Kazuma breathes out again and then hears some footsteps behind him before he finds himself under the water. The headphones in his ears shocking the area slightly before shutting itself off. He feels his head pull by his fringe hair and out of the water. Coughing out loud he finds the three same bullies that bother him in school.

"You know, when you help the world with OZ we sunk lower than ever." The one holding his hair told him. "So how about we do the same for you."

He was pushed back in causing his to choke on the water as he wasn't prepared for it. After a few seconds of being under he finds that he lift his head out without trouble. Coming out of the water he breathes in the lost air and turns around to see what happened to his drowner.

What he saw he wasn't excepting. Kazma did a sweeping kick across all three of the avatars and processed to grab one before he went down. He then punches all of the weakest pressure points on his chest and then finished with a solid punch on the connector bone. As the avatar went down another came after him and he proceeded to dodge it and then strike the armpit and then on top of the shoulder connector with a final kick to the back sending him into the spring. Kazma then turns to the final avatar as he laid on the ground in shock at what was in front of him. Kazma just points to the exit as the last one got up in a hurry. The last avatar runs towards the exit, leaving the rest behind.

Looking to the spring he finds the avatar he was watching looking at him with wide eyes. He walks over to him and slowly reaches over and pulls the white nubs out of his ears, both of them charred and wet. The avatar reaches to his ears and feels around them. Only when he finished did he finally say 'Thanks.' Kazma nods and pulls the floating avatar in the spring by the foot and onto the land. The completely soaked avatar coughs out water and slowly gets up and starts to leave, knowing that he will lose.

Kazuma looks to Kazma as the tall rabbit as he slowly reaches over to the bag and gives it to him. Kazuma takes it as he still looks to the white rabbit. Slowly but surely he gets out of the spring and takes what he had and starts walking back towards home. Kazma follows behind to make sure he wasn't attack again. They both pass the little hut where the guard was on the phone for more help when he saw the two walking by. Going slack jawed he only stared and remained silent as the officer on the other end tried to get him back. Only after did they disappear past the tree line did he cancel the request and handed up. After that he sat down and picks up the newspaper again and tries to forget.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Kazma is real and just saved you at the springs?" Kanji asks over the phone.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Kazuma said as he sat on the porch.

"You know how this sounds right?" Kanji asks as he thought over everything...with math.

"I don't believe it myself man." Kazuma told him in disbelief.

Kazma sat at the table in the living room as he watched the avatar make a call to someone else. The mother avatar placed a bowl of food in front of him. "I don't know if you eat or not, but it can't hurt to try." She told as he stared at the food. Reaching out he grabs a piece of the brown food, maybe a bread and squeezes it a little. After finding out that it won't work like data in OZ he puts it into his mouth and starts to chew. After the first few chews he starts to really eat and wolf the whole thing down. The mother gives a smile and leaves him to his own.

Kazuma hangs up and sits and the other end of the table as he watches Kazma eat his first real food. After scarfing down the last piece of bread in is hand he sees the avatar on the other end. He takes another bread out of the bowl and offers it. Kazuma gets up and takes the bread and sits down right by him. Kazma only looks for a few more before going back to eating.

"How did you get out?"

Kazma pauses and looks at the avatar right beside him. Thinking about his recent memory about the time in OZ and here he can't find the connecting memory. He just shrugs his shoulders and eats again, this time more slowly just in case of more questions.

"Thanks." Kazuma said as he looked away from Kazma. Feeling a furred hand on his shoulder he looks and sees Kazma with a smile. Kazma gives a pat on the shoulder and a nod and then goes back to eating. Then a question came to mind. Placing the bread piece back in the bowl he turns to Kazuma. Kazuma looks at Kazma as he stared at him with those light red eyes of his. Kazma points at Kazuma and then at himself. He proceeds to make a typing motion with his fingers.

Kazuma tries to understand what is being said. Himself to Kazma and then typing? "Yeah, I controlled you through the computer. Sorry about that by the way. If I had known you guys were real I wouldn't have done this at all and..." He stopped right there as he looks to the entrance stairway of the home. He sees his older brothers that worked with police, fire, and EMT services coming home. "Oh boy. This may have gotten worse." Kazma looks over to where the avatar was looking and finds four more coming towards them. As they saw what was at the table they all stopped at once.

"Is that..."

"King Kazma, yes."

"This can't be real."

Kazuma takes the bread he was given and tosses it to Kazma who catches it and takes a bite out of it. Only after did he swallow did they believe it.

"How...?"

Kazuma sighs. "Even I don't know."

The four brothers finally sat down at the table as they all kept looking at the large rabbit. "Could you not do that? I don't think he likes being judged." Kazuma warns.

"Does he talk?" Yorihiko asks.

Kazuma looks worriedly to Kazma as he looks back. "I don't think he can." He answered with care.

Yorihiko takes out a little flashlight. "Can I?" He asks as he held it up.

Kazuma looks to Kazma. "As long as he's okay with it."

Kazma looks to the avatar as he looks worriedly to him. Looking over to the other avatar with the flashlight he nods. Yorihiko sits right beside him and turns on the light. "Okay, open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Kazma does as he said as waited for the examination to be done with. All the while he was being told to cough and breathe in and out. When Yorihiko was done and put the flashlight away did he turn to Kazuma, "Those vocal cords of his hasn't been used, it's like they're from a newborn. He'll have to learn how to speak like any kid." Kazuma sighs. "Good news is that he can do grunts and such when he was possibly fighting so that's a start." Kazuma perks up slightly to hear that.

"I need some time alone right now." Kazuma said as he got up and left. They all watch as Kazuma heads for the fields of their garden and disappear behind the tall shrubs.

"Can you watch over him?" Kazma turns to the one who was examining him. "He's really going to need someone right now, you know being a shut in and loner." Kazma thinks for a few before nodding. "Thanks."

* * *

Kazuma walked along the garden of his home, the air starting to get cold as the days grow closer to winter, and so to snow fall. He only hopes it will so he can get his break early and relax. Since somebody ruined his time at the hot spring. The wind pick up as the plants moved with it. He shivered and hugs himself as he only wore a jersey vest and half pant. Not the best thing to wear in a time like this.

Kazma walks along the garden path placed out on what he thinks the way that Kazuma went. Feeling the wind pick up and a chill coming he was about to button his jacket before he saw Kazuma staring into the city with his arms around himself. 'At least he's not shivering.' Kazma thought to himself.

Kazuma looks around the view of the city as time pass and started to grow dark. The red orange sun starting to hit horizon as the sky follow in color. He suddenly feels something heavy placed on him and sees a red jacket around him. Looking to the side he sees Kazma without his jacket on.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Kazuma asks. Kazma shakes his head no and smiles gently and points to his fur. Kazuma smiles back and leans into him. "Still short enough to feel something." Kazma still holds the same smile and wraps an arm around him. Kazuma hugs the jacket and rest his head onto Kazma's side. They both enjoy the view as the sun sets and makes way for the bright moon and starry sky.

* * *

**So that was the first one. Now I know I haven't done Kazuma's description but I'll placed it next chapter. Though if you want to know what they look like then google with summer wars and then the names of whoever you want to know about. Simple or too much that for about 20 seconds you can't search and read this for minutes. There are some people like that. No offense.**

**Any case, read and review.**

**Wolfdragon, out.**


	2. Living Out and About

**Here I am again. Only this time working on another story that might collect dust. I don't know why I do this, but I'll figure this out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG**_

'God, that's fucking annoying.'

Grabbing his books he stuffs them into his bag as quickly as he can and then rushes out to the street. Cars passed by as they rushed to get home or back to work for a few more hours. The area is shrouded in a dark look as thunderclouds prepare to rain down on their heads.

"Great, just when things couldn't get any worse."

_**CRACK**_

A bright flash accompanied the sound as the rain started to fall light and then turns to a heavy downpour.

"I had to open my big mouth. It still couldn't get any worse than this." A splash from a car passing by denied that as he became drenched. "I stand corrected." He said flatly.

He takes his backpack and uses it as a temporary umbrella and starts to run home. Making a splash every time his foot hits the ground, he dodges the large puddles forming. 'There's no way that this storm can create this much water.' He suddenly feels a vibration in his pocket and realizes that it's his phone. Taking it out he opens it up to see his mother calling. He presses the answer button and holds it up to his ear.

"Are you okay sweetie? The weather man is saying that this will be the heaviest rain we have all winter." Kiyomi asks.

Kazuma sighs. "I'm fine mom."

He hears a sigh of relief from the other end. "Good. You know even your friend here is a bit worried. He keeps staring at the stairs hoping to see you any second."

This piqued his interest. "Kazma is there? In the kitchen?"

"Oh yes, he's a great helper when I'm cooking. No honey, that needs to only be sliced once not diced. Sorry about that he's trying to cut some tomatoes. We're making your favorite you know. Some good old style burgers. Oh and your grandfather is here as well."

Kazuma let the bag drop in his hand. "Don't tell me he challenged Kazma to a fight?"

"He did but they both want you to be here to see. It didn't seem fair to the both of them without you. Listen I have to go, the meat is ready and I have to get them before they get hard like a rock. Wait a second." There was a pause. "Kazma wants to talk to you. Don't how you will communicate through the phone."

Kazuma brought the bag over his head again. He kept walking and soon ended under a bus stop where he drop his bag and himself onto the bench. "We have figured out some ways to talk. Give it to him." Kazuma wait as he heard shuffling and his mother commenting on how she wants to see this.

_**TAP**_

"Hey, so you figured out cooking huh?" Kazuma asks as he knows this system. One tap for yes and two for no.

_**TAP TAP**_

"I guessed. So my grandfather wanted to fight right?"

_**TAP**_

"Well, be careful, he taught me everything I know and I taught you through OZ so be prepared if he has something new."

_**TAP**_

"By the way thanks for...well...you know...when we were in the field. Don't tell anyone though." He asks as he gained a blush.

_**TAP**_

'Sure.' "Any case I'll be there in a few minutes so stop looking." Kazma sees the bus coming to his station. "Maybe less now. See ya."

_**TAP**_

'Bye.' "Bye." And with he hangs up and collects his bag and walks to the bus as the door opened.

* * *

Kazma closes the phones and places it on the counter. He sighs as the memory comes to him and Kazuma in the field. He doesn't know why but that boy has quite an effect on him. Like the fact he couldn't stop a blush come to his white cheeks when he mentioned that moment.

"You look quite flustered 'talking' to him you know." He turns to Kiyomi. "Don't look at me like that. Being married I know what gets two beings together. And I must say that you two look cute together." He swears his blush grew too much that day. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She whispered.

"Bun bun." A high pitch voice said.

They both look behind them to see Kazuma's little sister, Zela, now three months old. "Bun bun." She said to Kazma as she gave the motions of wanting to be picked up.

Kiyomi smiled to Kazma. "She really has taken a liking to you." Kazma smiled and pick up Zela with the little one laughing as she was picked up by the large bunny. She then grabs on his large ears that were hanging over his head in front of her. Kazma winced as Zela pulled at them, but stayed smiling for the little one's sake.

"Bun bun." She laughed.

Kiyomi giggled into her hand until she heard snickering from the door. Looking over she saw Kazuma drenched, but had a smile as he saw his avatar playing around with his little sister. Kazma looks to the door to, but winced again as Zela pulled again at his ears.

"Okay, Zela I think he's had enough." Kazuma said as he went over and grabbed her out of Kazma's hands. Unfortunately, Zela kept holding onto the ears and pulled Kazma down with her. Once eye level with Kazuma, Kazma tried to get his ears back. But the little one hanged tough. It wasn't until Kazuma hang one of her bottles in front of her did she let go and grabs the bottle and started to drink.

Kazma rubs his ears as feeling returned from the iron grip of the little human. He didn't know that babies can be that tough. Kazuma places Zela back into her high chair as she drank her milk. Once she was settled he went over to Kazma and help him up.

"You know that if you can't handle Zela then you can't handle my grandfather." He said with a smirk. Kazma only gave a glare, but it grew into a smile as he hugged Kazuma. "Okay, okay, it's great to see you too." Kazuma said as he returned the hug.

"Hey now," Kiyomi started. "Either get a room or have some dinner."

"Really mom?" Kazuma asks as he lets go the hug and grabs a few burgers and heads to the storage room where he plays OZ.

Kazma watches as his friend picks up some food and leaves for his computer. "Best to go and follow you know." Kiyomi said once Kazuma was out of earshot. Kazma looked to Kiyomi and nods. Following close behind, he walks into the storage room and finds one of Kazuma's friend on the screen.

"So how is the gift searching going?" Kazuma asks.

"Truth is I'm surprised." Kenji said. "This gift or whatever you got has a more sophisticated program than Love Machine. Really it takes over the computer to get to the right spot and activates the release program. After that I'm sure you can guess what happens."

Kazuma got confused. "How did you figure that out when you can't find it?"

Kenji shakes his head. "No, we didn't find it, but we found remnants of code left behind on your computer. It's like it wanted to be found yet wanted to disappear at the same time. We still can't find the code that tells it origins or can replicate it and maybe reverse it. Even then I'm not sure if it can be reversed with Kazma behind flesh and blood instead of code."

Kama has heard enough and walks in with the first to notice is Kenji. "Oh Kazma, we didn't know you were there. Heh, heh..." Kenji quickly logs out, leaving Kazuma and Kazma alone.

Kazuma stayed facing the screen "Before you try to talk to me then realize this. You can't belong in this world. You belong in OZ and that's your world." Although he can't hear it he sees on the blank video screen Kazuma's reflection and spots the tears that are threatening to fall. Walking ever so slowly to him he crouches down and tries to be right next to him. "You can't be in this world. It can't be true because you stay where you are born." Kazuma turns to him with slightly red eyes. "Don't you?" He asks.

Kazma just stares at him and the. After a few moments he shakes his head no. Kazuma turns back to the screen. "Then where can you go, because you can't go anywhere but stay here?"

Kazuma suddenly feels something soft wrap around his hands and looks down to see a furred hand around his. He looks up to the owner of the hand being his close friend. He wraps his hands back in return and smiles. "You got a fight to do. So let's go." Kazma smiles and nods and then picks him up as he got up.

* * *

Kazma tense himself and then relaxed as he waited in his stance. Mansuke, Kazuma's grandfather, got himself into position as well.

"Alright, you're fast in OZ, but this is the real world. Let's see what you can do when you're flesh and blood." Mansuke said as he adjusted his stance.

Kazuma sits down on the floor as they got ready in the training room. Part of him wanted to see how well Kazma fights in the real world, but he tried to hide it.

Mansuke grins. "Call it out Kazuma."

"3." Kazuma said as both fighters prepare. "2."

"Don't hold back." Mansuke said to Kazma. Kazma glares back in response.

"1." Kazuma can feel the anticipation killing him. "Fight!"

Kazma launch off first with a regular punch, but Mansuke countered that by blocking and then going for his legs. Kazma back steps to avoid and then kicks to Mansuke legs to send him to the ground only to stop before he hits to stop a punch that was heading for his head. Pushing back he backs off to get some breathing room. Realizing his unrivaled strength means nothing here he quickly switches tactics. Mansuke switches too and heads in the fray for a disable.

Kazuma watches as both fighters go at each other again, this time to disable each other after seeing they are both evenly matched. Though now his mind is on other things. Seeing Kazma move for real and up close has him frozen in sight on him. 'Wow, he's more flexible than in OZ.' He shakes his head as the thought occurred to him. 'Where did that come from?'

_**SMACK**_

The sound of a hit brought him back to the fight and saw that Kazma had been hit straight in the face. Kazma shakes it off and blocks another soon to be hit. He strikes back, but this time hitting Mansuke's elbow.

Mansuke falls back as the sharp pain gets to him. He looks up to see a punch heading for him. He tries to lift his hand to block on reflex, but the fist stops short of his face.

Everything soon became a standstill at that point. Kazuma was left gaping at the sight as the fight finished. Kazma slowly brings his hand down and relaxes from his stance. Mansuke sighs and bows for the fight and then leaves. Leaving Kazuma and Kazma alone in the room.

Kazuma starts to smile subtly as Kazma makes his way to him. Kazma offers him a hand and Kazuma takes it, lifting himself up. But he went too far and slipped himself onto Kazma. Kazma catches Kazuma stopping his fall. Kazma slowly reaches to grab onto Kazma's clothes in a way to hang on. They both look at each other as the setting got settled in their mind. Slowly, but surely both their heads start to head for each other. With their lips almost touching they…

* * *

**Ha! Gotcha. Sorry, but not until next time. See ya.**


End file.
